


The Singers' Dawn of Victory

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games)
Genre: (Some Vortex Drones get charged and sonared), Brief Flashing/Stobe, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Character Death, Music Source: Rhapsody of Fire, Photosensitive Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Tragic and furious the clash of the steel of the godsAnd so magic the power the sword in his valor'us handOceans of fire are blasting the throne of the demonsAnd from distant red skies the thunders are calling his name:The name of the master of pain!----An Ecco the Dolphin fanvid to the tune of Rhapsody of Fire's "Lux Triumphans" and "Dawn of Victory".





	The Singers' Dawn of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> The video and its reuploaded YouTube description (with some minor formatting tweaks) is included below. Additional endnotes added June 1st 2020 are below the YouTube description.

Warning: Some flashing.

Since it looks like RoF's label is now allowing links to their songs... here is a reupload! If you like the vid, buy the music and buy the games!

An _Ecco the Dolphin_ fanvid to Rhapsody of Fire's (Rhapsody when the songs were released) "Lux Triumphans" and "Dawn of Victory", mostly using in-game footage from the Genesis versions of _Ecco the Dolphin_ and _Ecco: The Tides of Time_ , with a smattering of _Ecco PC/Tides CD_ cutscenes.

Because clearly songs about dolphins go with fantasy games* and songs about fantasy go with dolphin games.

Actually, even though this fanvid project started out as an exercise in ridiculous song/fandom matchups, these songs fit Ecco's story disturbingly well. I guess that's part of why I love the series so much - you go in expecting happy, fluffy, easygoing games about cute dolphins, and what you get are eerie, surreal, smash-your-controller hard games about an interplanetary war.

Maybe I should try symphonic power metal with _Ecco Jr._ some time.

\---

The _Ecco the Dolphin_ series was created by Novotrade/Appaloosa Interactive, and the music is by Rhapsody/Rhapsody of Fire. Further credits in the video file.

\---

*[No, really.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487831)

**Author's Note:**

> The publishing date on YouTube is different because the vid was at one point removed due to the song; I managed to cross reference it with my old LiveJournal and come up with a more accurate upload date.
> 
> This was my most complicated fanvid by a long shot, incorporating footage from three different sources (the PC and Genesis versions of _Ecco the Dolphin_ and the Genesis version of _Tides of Time_ ), including my own gameplay. I used the level selects to skip around, but I was adamant that the footage be 'authentic' in the sense that I didn't turn on invincibility or infinite air cheats.
> 
> The message boxes at the end of "Lux Triumphans" were created by hand in the GIMP: if I remember correctly, I took screenshots of each frame of a blank message, then layered the messages on top of them.
> 
> Additional fun fact: you can see in the footage around 4:50 that I managed to start activating the early Vortex Queen kill glitch, because she's red as Ecco knocks her final jaw regeneration off. This glitch is accomplished by attacking her 'gums' between jaw regeneration. This was not intentional - I must have been flailing desperately on the controls and bumped her - and the original footage is long lost.
> 
> I'm still very pleased by how this ridiculous thing turned out. It's an over-the-top celebration of the first two games and is probably my favourite of the _Ecco_ fanvids I did in the 2000's.


End file.
